The present invention relates in general to miniature thermal fluid flow sensors and batch method for making same. Such fluid flow sensors work on the principle that the flow of fluid, in heat exchange relation with a heated sensor, removes heat from the sensor or changes the thermal profile relative to a pair of thermal sensors on opposite sides of the heating element.